


trigger happy.

by Komaeda_Bot



Series: zetsubou. [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I guess., Kamukura and Hinata are twin brothers., Kamukura has emotions; but they're rather muted., Komaeda goes under a fake name., Other, Talent & Class Switch - AU, Talents and classes are switched., Technically a canon rewrite AU?, The Ultimate Imposter is actually not who you think he is.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaeda_Bot/pseuds/Komaeda_Bot
Summary: "why are you keeping us locked up here?""why, so you can all kill each other; of course! upupupupu~."17 students, one insane, walking stuffed bear; and only one way out: murder. can these 17 students all make it out alive? or will limits be pushed too far?





	trigger happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! i've had this idea for quite some time; but never had the guts to pen it out. so hopefully people enjoy this !! i'm working hard on it, so please bare with me !! without further ado; enjoy !!

Here it was. Hope's Peak Academy: home of the most talented. Both Kamukura Izuru and Hinata Hajime could remember their parents rambling about the school; starting an early fascination for the older twin with the Academy. Kamukura could just barely remember - not that he really cared to remember - fighting with school officials to take Hinata instead; someone who really wished to be there. But instead; they both stood right outside the gates on the very first day. It was strange, really - a surreal feeling, one full of... Hope? Belief in a future worth something? Kamukura couldn't put a finger on it; but the joy on his older twin's face settled his own inner confusion. After a small breath, he parted his tiers to speak; crimson glancing over at olive.

"... Are you ready, Hajime?"

"Of course, Izuru - I mean, it's only been our dream -"

There he went again; applying the 'we' to the technically singular 'I', but Kamukura didn't speak before nodding. The twins took one step - together - and soon; everything...

Melded into black.

* * *

Kamukura woke up next to his brother; who was lightly shaking him.

"Hey, Izuru, wake up - hey - oh! You're up. Good."

"What happened?"

"I have no freakin' clue, actually. We just... Both passed out? I think? Who brought us here?"

Kamukura stood up slowly; glancing at the desk first. There was a crudely drawn pamphlet in crayon, stating something simple: _Orientation is at 8 AM sharp, you bastards!_ Crumpling it up out of annoyance at such a childish pamphlet; Kamukura tossed it into a garbage can before glancing around the room. Hinata was already at the window, knocking on the iron bolts and paneling.

"Why the hell would such an important school be locked up like this - ow!"

Hinata rapped rather hard at one edge of the bolt; almost bruising his knuckles. Waving his hand in the air; he swore, much to the slight amusement of his younger brother.

"We will probably find out everything at the orientation, Hajime... Though, remind me - why was I accepted here, again?"

Hinata blinked quite a few times, before scratching the side of his cheek. It seemed that Kamukura forgot his talent - probably out of boredom, to make someone else find it out again... But for some reason, nothing was coming to him. Kamukura waited for an answer, head tilting to the side slightly.

"I... I can't remember, Izuru. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I cannot remember, either, so perhaps I will re-discover it."

Hinata smiled sheepishly; feeling somewhat bad for not being able to remember. But the twins headed out of the classroom door, walking down the hall - looking rather confused at the semi-dark of the dimly lit hallways. So strange for a great, prestigious school. Upon opening the gymnasium doors; however... There was much more light, and fifteen other students.

"It's about time you two arrived! Punctuality is key, you know," said a rather short, somewhat chubby - yet somewhat charismatic - young man, fingers around a comb as he combed his hair in its strange, curly, almost pompadour like style.

"Ah, s-sorry -"

There Hinata went, apologizing. Kamukura's eyes glanced over the entire room, taking in the appearance of everyone. They all seemed as confused as the twins were, if not just basely ignoring the stress of being in a strange situation. A pink-haired girl raised her hand, light rose-colored eyes glancing back at crimson without any sort of fear nor care.

"Did you two also wake up in a classroom...?"

"Ah, yes."

Kamukura supplied the answer, blinking a little. It was interesting, seeing such an... _Eclectic_ group. A young man with a rather cloud-like hair style tied back with a black ribbon (and was that a skull clip on the ribbon?) spoke up with a soft cough; and Kamukura caught the glint of a finger protector ring with a snake carved into it, pointed upwards, laying on his pointer finger.

"Well, while we're questionin' everyone; I think it's rather safe to say that my cell's missin'."

Kamukura blinked at the somewhat surprising accent - somewhat American, as if from the south, but it had a lilting, almost feminine Russian quality to it. Kamukura reached into his pocket; withdrawing nothing.

"As is mine."

"Crap, mine too!"

Everyone murmured in assent towards the young man's words; his pale fingers lightly touching his lips in a small mouth-cover - as if he were covering a silent laugh.

"It's interestin', inn'it? We all passed out, woke up in a classroom, were told orientation was at eight AM sharp, and all our cells are missin'. This ain't what I thought this school'd be like, y'know."

"We should probably all introduce ourselves, so we aren't strangers... I mean, we are going to be classmates, right? I'll start. My name's Nanami Chiaki, and I'm the Ultimate Doujin Author."

The pink haired girl smiled, gently nudging the boy who seemed to be silently laughing behind those mysterious, pale green eyes. He sent her a glance and rolled his eyes slightly; before parting his lips to speak again.

"Katrya Nelson, the Ultimate Gambler. My parents were Russian immigrants to America, and the country changed their surname, y'see."

A light, lilting chuckle came from behind his hand again, and it somewhat irked Kamukura. Why did everything seem so amusing to the gambler? He seemed entertained by their situation, and by his own words. It was odd, but there was no time to dwell on that as a freckled girl put her hands on her hips; tilting her head to the side.

"Koizumi Mahiru, the Ultimate Anthropologist. You know, it's really odd, seeing such an eclectic group like this; but I think we'll all get along so long as everyone pulls their own weight!"

Kamukura couldn't help but admire her delicate pressing; but a rather princess-like blonde stood up, smiling pleasantly to all.

"My name is Sonia Nevermind, and I am the Ultimate Linguist! Apologies if my accent is rather rough, I am still perfecting my Japanese accent, but I am from France~."

A pink haired young man in a typical mechanic's type jumpsuit jumped up; grinning broadly - and were those shark-like teeth?

"That's awesome, Miss Sonia! The name's Souda - Souda Kazuichi! And I'm the Ultimate Roboticist, y'hear?"

Kamukura nodded in order to get him to shut up, but was slightly surprised when his brother spoke up.

"Hinata Hajime, the Ultimate Gardener. I'm Kamukura Izuru's brother, but... Neither of us can really remember his talent, so apologies for that."

Hinata smiled sheepishly; tilting his head slightly to one side. Kamukura simply stood there, observing as usual. The rather short young man who spoke of punctuality spoke up again, grinning broadly.

"Hanamura Teruteru, the Ultimate Host. Need a party that needs a handsome young man to make nice with your patrons? That's my job~."

"Saionji Hiyoko, the Ultimate Confectioner! You better eat my sweets - especially my gummies! They're simply unbeat~."

A rather short blonde giggled, wearing a blouse styled much like a kimono with a skirt as she skipped over to Koizumi, grabbing at her hand - much to Koizumi's embarrassment. Others didn't seem to think this odd - they probably spoke for a while while waiting, so everyone ignored the actions.

A young man in a pressed suit came off of the wall he was leaning on, his form rather... Large, to say the very least. He spoke up, voice deep and yet oddly soothing.

"Togami Byakuya, the Ultimate Heir."

That was it, it seemed - there need be no more explanation on the Ultimate Heir, the affluent prodigy who beat out his multitude of siblings, whom owned stock in multiple corporations and a bank account valued at over three hundred million yen to his own personal name, much less the family name.

"My name is Tanaka, the Forbidden One; and I am the Ultimate Occultist - the Supreme Overlord of Ice, in fact!"

The young man laughed, his rather eccentric appearance complimenting his introduction. Souda seemed to sneer at his introduction, but Sonia seemed oddly intrigued and interested, spiriting after him to speak to him.

"Yo yo yo yo yoooooooo! The name is I~bu~ki~ Mi~o~da~! Put that together and what do you get!? Ibuki Mioda! Ibuki's the Ultimate Zoologist! Aren't Ibuki's hamsters just adorable!?"

Four little hamsters popped out of Mioda's clothing, scurrying up to her hair and shoulders. One fell asleep immediately between the twin horns of hair; the others either dozing or watching with adorably beady eyes. Some of the girls giggled in amusement at the hamsters, the guys just shrugging in agreement.

"Oya oya? There's still people who haven't introduced themselves! Ibuki says show yourselves, cowards! Uwaaaaaaa!"

"No need to yell, Mioda. The name is Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, the Ultimate CEO. My bodyguard is Pekoyama Peko, the Ultimate Bodyguard."

The silver haired girl behind him bowed; keeping her head down as she spoke.

"Pleasure to meet all of you."

Kuzuryuu was another name that offered no explanation - he was famous for being the youngest CEO in the world; creating a business at the tender age of thirteen and expanding it worldwide in three short years. There were three left who've yet to introduce themselves, though the towering muscle-mass seemed like he was ready to speak.

"My name is Nidai Nekomaru! I'm the Ultimate Motivational Speaker - if you need absolutely anything, any kind of cheering up or motivation, then talk to me! I'll make sure you're back on the right track in life!"

"Yosh! The name's Owari Akane, the Ultimate MMA Fighter! Don't fuck with me, and don't steal my food, or I'll open a can of whoopass!"

She grinned, hands on her hips. She definitely had the build of an MMA fighter, Kamukura noted, but she still seemed so skinny - perhaps it was simply a high metabolism. The final girl came forward, pressing fingers to themselves before finally speaking.

"My na-name's T-Tsumiki M-Mikan, the U-Ultimate Psych-Psychologist... I ho-hope we can all be friends...!"

"Friends? Friends, she says! Upupupupu, don't you know friends don't exist anymore?"

A strange voice from behind the pedestal on the stage spoke; making everyone turn to the stage to glance at what it could be. After a moment of suspense, a black-and-white bear popped up in mid-air, landing on top.

"Ta-dah~!"

"... A stuffed bear...?"

Kamukura's words were not unheard by the bear, earning its ire.

"I'm not a stuffed bear, my name's Monokuma, you bastards! I'm your headmaster, got it!?"

"Ufufu, so, care to answer something, Monokuma? Why are we here? This isn't a rather normal orientation, inn'it?"

"Upupupu~. That's because you're here for a beary special reason!"

Kamukura froze for a moment, a bad feeling creeping over his stomach. A special reason could mean bad things, especially if this... Bear... Thing... Was suddenly their headmaster.

"And that is...?"

"You're all going to have a killing game!"

The entire class froze in place, either staring in shock or turning pale and trembling. A killing game... Everyone barely paid attention as Monokuma went over the rules, his paws tossing out electroIDs. Kamukura caught his with ease, using his thumb to tap the screen. It popped up with his actual name: Kamukura Izuru, the Ultimate ???. Seems Monokuma wasn't even aware of his talent, or it was - and it was keeping it secret. Others simply swipped through the map, and other functions.

"Now ta-ta~ have fun with your killing school life!"

"Wait!"

Nanami called out, stepping forward with a frown on her face. It was rather brave of her, so no one spoke up; letting her have the floor.

"Why are you doing this!?"

The bear simply tilted its head to one side, half-grin never fading.

"Why? The answer is simple, really."

It leaned in close to Nanami's face, grinning broadly.

"Despair. That's all~!"

With a loud laugh, it disappeared behind the pedestal again; the students glancing at one another. Were they really going to betray one anothers' already flimsy trust and start a slaughterfest? Or would they hold fast and hope for help to come? One could only pray.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i will be taking votes in the comments on who's 'free time events' they want to see! i'll be doing four in the next two chapters or so, so please let me know who you wish to see the most! thank you in advance for your time !! and i hope you enjoyed !!


End file.
